Rarity's Time with the Hand
by Dr. Conquistador Wilson
Summary: Rarity is lonesome and needing some love. On a regular trip to the store, she has an experience that will change Ponyville forever. In-Progress story, will be adding chapters in the coming weeks.


****

Chapter 1: A NEW HOPE

Rarity was alone in her bedroom, pleasuring her sweet, sweet pony vagina with one of her luscious hooves. She longed for Rainbow Dash's six penises, wanting that sweet minigun inside of her. Within a few minutes, she began to CLIMAX. "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL... NEEEEIIIIGGGHHHH PFFPFF" is what came out of her mouth as horse-jizz sprayed out of her crotch like a firehose. She decided that since she has masturbated already, she decided to go into the kitchen and make some snickerdoodles for herself. She began to prepare a cookie sheet for said snickledorfs when she remembered she didn't have any (snickerdoodle ingredient here)s left in the fridge! She quickly ran to her jizz-soaked bedroom and grabbed her seed-covered pilot's goggles from the nightstand. She then ran out the front door and jumped on her unicycle of love.

**At the Ponyville Grocery Store:**

Her unicycle touched down in a parking space after flying all the way from rarity's house, powered only by her feces and love juices. She dismounted, leaving a festering semen stain on the seat where she sat. The automatic doors at the entrance of the grocery store blew cool air in her face. She jizzed a little bit more. She quickly walked to the (snickerdoodle ingredient here) aisle and found what she needed. She turned around and smacked face-first into something luscious and soft, spraying hot sperm out of her pony-hole all over it. She looked up from the jizz-soaked floor and saw a twitching, hand-like form. She thought that he looked very attractive. He helped her up, as she sprayed more jizz, using one of his large, glove covered fingers. She asked him his name as she continued spraying a stream of semen down his front. There was no response, he just pointed towards the door, then her leaking crotch. Rarity understood as she followed him out the front door. They gave her her items for free due to them being soaked in seed.

**Outside:**

Rarity followed the large hand into the area behind the grocery store, leaking gallons of jizz in anticipation. The hand, which she deemed to be "Crazy Hand" nudged a dumpster over, spilling loads of rotting garbage onto rarity. She took the cue and began to roll around in it, staining it white with still more semen. Crazy Hand then pinned her into the cushion of the filth and began to stick his gloved pinky into her pooper. She groaned in delight as she lubricated his pinky with her butt-jizz.

**A few minutes later, both Rarity and (somehow) Crazy Hand had climaxed. Crazy hand and Rarity proceeded to double-up on her magical unicycle back to Crazy's pad.**

At Crazy Hand's Rockin' Pad:

They rapidly approached a shoddy-looking treehouse on the outskirts of Ponyville. Seeing this made Rarity squirt a small amount (Maybe a tablespoon) of horse-semen onto Crazy Hand. She felt him shudder in delight. They touched down right next to the door, which was stained with blood. This made Rarity very "excited" so she sprayed so much semen it nearly washed the blood off. They opened the door and walked in. Looking around, Rarity noticed that the entire room was almost an exact replica of the living room from The Golden Girls™. He motioned towards the table, and Rarity saw lines upon lines of cocaine and other various drugs positioned on the table. Rarity began to snort everything on and underneath the table without so much as a pause. She snorted up 2 kilos of cocaine, some heroin for good measure, some marijuana flakes, and some cat litter that was underneath the table. She smelled goat cum in the litter. Rarity muttered, "Je veux faire lente et passionnée des choses sales avec vous." which means " Fill me with your sweet sausages", in Pony-Speak. So Crazy Hand did, it was his own special recipe of bratwurst... he used EXTRA MAYO.

****

Three days later:

Rarity slowly came back into consciousness, barely able to open her eyes. She felt as though Rainbow Dash had jizzed in her eyeballs again. When she had finally gained most of her strength back, she sat up slightly and looked around. She was in the same living room, positioned in front of the TV. She stood up from her puddle of cum that she had evidently created whilst she was out. She switched on the TV and began to watch STARSKY AND HUTCH. She heard shuffling in the other room, and decided to go and check it out. She peeked in, leaving a trail of semen going up and around the wall. Crazy Hand was in the kitchen, cookin' up some meth for them to share for dinner. Crazy Hand made a gesture back towards the living room, and Rarity followed. She walked in and noticed what appeared to be a homeless pony sitting on the jizz-soaked futon. "FLUTTERSHY?!" yelled Rarity, as she realized that it was her yellow futa-friend. Fluttershy leapt up from her seat and immediately lodged her throbbing pony-wang in Rarity's right nostril. Before Rarity could protest in any way, hot cum sprayed into her nostril and sprayed out of her other one. She could feel the jizz seeping down her throat as well. Fluttershy then called Rarity a slut and threw fifty bucks into the kitchen, before bolting out the door. After a few more incidents such as this happen in the following days, Rarity begins to realize that she is being used as a prostitute. A PONYSTITUTE.

**The Next Morning:**

Rarity awoke with a jump when she felt something plop down onto her chest. "This isn't the usual fountain of semen..." she thought. She opened her eyes and noticed the steaming pile of crap between her fifteen nipples. She got up quickly and stormed into the kitchen, to see Crazy Hand making out with the blender. She was overwhelmed with grief and ran out the door, crying salty tears of semen.

Rarity finally started to calm down as she reached town. She saw Rainbow Dash showing off her five stiff penises to the local townsfolk. In the audience, she spotted a large gloved hand cheering for penis number five. She dropped to her knees out of sadness, and began to cry furiously. As she began to hyperventilate, a penis was shoved into her face. She looked up, passing the penis between her cheeks like a gumball. It was Rainbow Dash, here to cheer her up! Rarity expressed her gratitude by jerking Rainbow Dash's seven penises into her own hair. After Rainbow Dash had been expended of semen, Rarity proceeded to spew a few gallons of her own into her own eyes, blinding herself. As she writhed in pain, Rainbow Dash silently flew away, and Rarity felt herself being picked up by a large hand. Rarity awoke in a very nice looking home, full of toddlers running rampant about the place. She got up, spewing lots and lots of cum all over all of the toddlers, most likely scarring them for life. She peeked into the other room, and saw a large hand. "Crazy Hand?" she said, taken aback. The large hand turned around. Rarity noticed that it looked quite the same as Crazy Hand did, but was a lot more calm. She realized that this was MASTER HAND.


End file.
